


Fun with Powerlinxing

by Caius



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Minicon AU, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Powerlinx, Powerlinx pegs and ports, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-04-08 18:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4315263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/pseuds/Caius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Optimus is Skyfire's minicon. Sexy, sexy powerlinxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun with Powerlinxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScribeProtra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScribeProtra/gifts).



Optimus was so cute and small on Skyfire’s lap. Almost as cute and small as the humans but - unlike the humans - Optimus’ tiny body was designed to fit Skyfire’s peg just perfectly.

“Are you ready, my bulk?” Optimus asked, reaching out a tiny finger to stroke the rim of Skyfire’s powerlinx peg.

Skyfire shivered in anticipation and happiness. “I’m so happy to be your bulk, Optimus. So happy you want to join with me.” Skyfire picked up the little mech in both hands - Optimus was very large, for a minicon, but still easy to hold. Optimus twisted in his grip, half transforming, offering Skyfire his powerlinx port to see and touch.

“So perfect!” Skyfire stroked the peg with one fingertip, very gently brushing the connector rod inside, and then lifted Optimus up to his face to kiss first the port and then - when a blushing Optimus twisted back into mech mode - on the lips. Or, on the face, anyway, with Optimus’ faceplate retracted so tiny lips and tongue could caress Skyfire’s giant ones.

“Ready?” Optimus asked, just when Skyfire was considering putting off the link for tomorrow, maybe, and just kissing his beloved minicon all over.

But the thought, and Optimus’ voice, made his peg ache with want. “Yes.” Skyfire gave one last kiss and lifted Optimus down into position, strong gentle hands guiding him into his weapon mode, then caressing the port as they lined it up with Skyfire’s plug. “Ready?”

“Please!” Optimus crackled with a minicon’s concentrated power, ready to be unleashed into his bulk as soon as the link was made.

Skyfire pushed his plug into Optimus’ port, at the same time taking Optimus’ connector into his plug, moaning at the contact of heated metal and then clutching tighter as his whole being was momentarily overwhelmed by Optimus. His power, but also his love and affection and his joy in being one with Skyfire.

Skyfire hugged Optimus close - now a gun on his arm but still his beloved Optimus - and tried to focus on his end of the link, showing Optimus how much he was wanted and valued and trusted and enjoyed.

“I know,” Optimus told him, deep inside him, and he felt the Minicon embrace his spark deep inside him, just the right size to curl around the glowing ball of Skyfire’s soul.

“Optimus!” Skyfire embrace his minicon and pulled him up on his arm to kiss again, all over, and felt the pleasure Optimus felt almost as though it was in his own body. It was so easy to find the places that gave Optimus the most pleasure, while Optimus was pleasuring Skyfire from within.

Their overload built up in unison and crested over both bodies with more power than Skyfire had ever felt before.

“My amazing, wonderful, bulk,” was the last thing Skyfire heard as the energy surge tipped him offline.

When he came back, his minicon was still nestled in his arms, on his part, still part of him. “Optimus,” he said, giving him a kiss over where his helm probably was “You were amazing.”

“No more so than you.” With some reluctance, Optimus pulled off the powerlinx peg and transformed back to mech form.

He didn’t leave Skyfire’s arms though. He snuggled in and let Skyfire hold him for the whole rest cycle.


End file.
